


in retaliation

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 18:33:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyuuga Junpei is skilled in the art of denial. Or so he thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in retaliation

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on tumblr after the disaster that was Q241 a fixit. reo deserves better okay
> 
> edit: after Q242 i dont ship this at all anymore

"This isn’t a date," Hyuuga says, as they meet up in front of the theater and he pays for both their tickets. Mibuchi buys the popcorn and hums, following him inside.

Their buttery fingers don’t brush together, not even once; it doesn’t make Hyuuga blank out during the best part of the movie or make him forget he had to piss.

"I’m only spying on you," Hyuuga says, while he has to keep himself from pulling out Mibuchi’s chair out of habit when they sit down to eat.

"I don’t think you’re doing a very good job," Mibuchi says as he lazily scans the menu. "I’ll have the prawns."

Hyuuga pointedly does not notice how the warm candle glow gives Mibuchi’s eyes a quality like melted mercury, nor does he turn the shade of _rose petals_ when Mibuchi reaches across the table to wipe at the corner of his mouth with a napkin.

"It’s sort of a date," Hyuuga admits, after the third time they’ve kissed under a street lamp. "Riko said we should take advantage of our opponent’s weaknesses."

"Your coach knows I have a soft spot for you," Mibuchi says, breathy on the last word with Hyuuga’s lips attached to the skin right below his ear.

Hyuuga snorts. “It’s not exactly a secret.” He pulls back and leans in again, enough for their noses to brush. “And don’t get me wrong. I’m still spying on you, so we can defeat Rakuzan in the match.”

Mibuchi shrugs and runs a hand through Hyuuga’s cropped hair. “Maybe I’m spying on you. And now _I_ know,” he has his fingertips on Hyuuga’s quickening pulse, he’s close enough to feel the heat radiating from the flush on Hyuuga’s throat. “That Seirin’s clutch shooter is a bad, bad liar.

"What have  _you_  learned?”


End file.
